The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lily hybrid referred to commercially as an upright Asiatic hybrid pot lily and given the cultivar name `Ceb Dandy`. This invention was developed by controlled breeding in Aurora, Oreg., using 77-79, a proprietary, non-released plant as the seed parent, and B-5.times.BMK, another proprietary, non-released plant as the pollen parent.
This invention has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length, without, however, any variation in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the basic characteristics of this invention which in combination distinguish this lily as a new and distinct cultivar: 1) medium large light yellow flowers with a darker primrose yellow blush and light maroon brushmarks, spots and stigma; 2) large, primrose yellow buds; 3) genetically dwarf stems excellent for pot plant production; 4) very good bud count; 5) good vigor; and 6) good, dense foliage. Bulbs of this plant may be precooled and forced out of season for uniform pot plant production. In addition, this new lily shows good disease resistance.
There are no other pot lilies known to the inventor with this unique coloring.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety has been accomplished at Cebeco Lilies, Inc., Aurora, Oreg., by scaling and tissue culture. The resulting plants have shown that the above-mentioned unique features are stable and reproduce true to type in each successive propagation.